Happy Endings
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: A sequel to my story "New Beginnings". Zora leaves for Japan, Grady and Tawni are constantly fighting, Portlyn and Nico cannot start their relationship, and Chad is helping Zora with a task while she's gone. Will Channy survive? Channy and other pairings!
1. Last Night With Zora

**Author's note: This is a sequel to my story "New Beginnings." You don't have to read it if you don't want, but if you haven't read it you need to know the following: Chad and Sonny are dating, Tawni decided to get into Grady's league, and they are together, and Portlyn and Nico like each other, but not dating.**

"Not again," groaned the eighteen year old Zora. She buried her head into her hands as Grady and Tawni stood fighting in the middle of Sonny Monroe's apartment living room. They were in another argument, and all their friends were tired of the couple's fighting.

"Enough," yelled Sonny looking at the enraged couple, "It is Zora's last night with us before she goes to Japan to host a wildly bizzare gameshow."

Tawni and Grady glared at each other as they took their chairs from one another across the room. Nico said, "Z, we will watch your gameshow and webshow , and pretend you're as normal as you are on camera."

The eighteen-year-old took a drink of her coke. "Thanks Nico," she replied, "and everyone will pray you do something with your life." The whole group of adults laughed. The rest of them persued acting careers except Portlyn, who became a model for Victoria's secret, and Nico who began a stand-up comedian.

"Stand-up comedy is totally a job," Nico replied.

"Sure it is," giggled Portlyn sending a warm smile towards the male, and Nico sent an equally warm smile towards the model.

"Will you two just get together already?" screeched Chad and Zora simultaneously. Then Chad Dylan Cooper had an insane thought: Zora knew something about all of their friends that they hadn't realized yet. She had a plan, and she was going to find some way to make what needs to be happen.

Chad stood up, "Hey Zora, can I talk to you?" The two adults walked into the kitchen and closed the white door behind them. Chad then asked, "What do you want to happen?"

Zora looked at him and shrugged, "I'd like to have the Mystery Machine as my car, I'd like to marry Harry Potter, you know all the jazz."

"That isn't what I meant," he said, "Look, you understand us better than we understand ourselves. You know only somethings can happen by a catalyst. What is it?" Zora gave an evil thousand watt smile that illuminated the room. Chad realizing that he would have to make it all happen backed into the counter nervously.

"Oh yes," she said darkly, "And you are going to make this real." Chad sighed relunctantly knowing either way he would follow her command mainly out of fear.

"What needs to happen?" Chad asked scooting onto the counter (although if Sonny found out he did this, she'd have a heart attack).

She replied, "Portlyn and Nico need to get together, Grady needs to find a girl better suited to him, and you need to get Tawni back to her happy glamorous self. This relationship isn't good for her."

"What about Sonny and me?" Chad asked hoping that there was nothing to worry about in their relationship.

Zora replied flatly, "You will figure it out." She left the kitchen and rejoined her friends; therefore, Chad was left with his thoughts. He was trying to figure out how he was going to tamper with people's personal lives, and how he was going to hide this from Sonny.

**So reviews are love. Let me know if you have any ideas or whatever. Thanks for reading. =)**


	2. A Date To Remember

Chad adjusted the navy blue tie around his neck. He fixed the collar of his baby blue shirt and winked at his reflection in the mirror. "Tonight's the night, CDC," he told himself aloud as he messed with his sandy blonde hair. He looked at the watch and went to the garage to personally pick up Sonny Monroe in her favorite car, the royal blue Mustang convertible.

When, he ended up at his girlfriend's door, he knocked. "Hey," Sonny said opening the door.

Chad replied, "Hey, yourself." He led her to his car and headed to Sonny's favorite Italian resturaunt. He smiled knowing that everything would change after that night.

He held out the chair for the young lady and gave a nervous smile. "So how's your day?" he asked mentally slapping himself. He frowned, he had been in a relationship with Sonny Monroe for three years, and he was making small talk.

Sonny chuckled and answered, "It was good. We gave a cold reading of our scripts today."

"How'd that go?" he asked as the waitress approached their table.

"Pretty good," she replied. The waitress took their order while the couple kept their full attention on one another. "Tawni is in too, so it is going to be fun," Sonny gabbed happily.

He asked,"How is she? Is she any better than last night?" She let out a contagious laugh and shook her head.

She replied, "She's about the same." She looked at him and smiled, "And we're working with James Conroy again. I mean they work together all the time, and it's just weird." Chad furrowed his brow. Tawni and James had a past relationship, and he wasn't a horrible fellow apart from that he only wanted what he couldn't have, and that was mainly a thing every guy grew out of.

"She just can't win," he said.

"Especially since Conroy's father died," Sonny explained, "He's had to grow up and got things in perspective. He'd be perfect for Tawni except that she's dating Grady." An awful yet wonderful idea hit Chad Dylan Cooper. He could talk to James beforehand to make sure he wouldn't break Sonny's best friend's heart, and then try to get Tawni to break up with Grady for James.

Then Chad's lasagna and Sonny's chicken alfredo arrived. They talked quietly as they enjoyed their dinner as they looked at one another adoringly. After they finished their food and Chad finished his water, a nervous feeling filled him.

"Sonny," he said meeting Sonny's big brown eyes, "You know how my mom and dad moved to New York leaving me in my mansion alone."

"Yeah," she said unsure of where this was leading.

"And I love you, and we've been together for awhile," Chad said clenching his fist in anxiety.

"Yeah," She replied, "are you going to get to the point anytime soon?"

Chad gulped and looked around at the people staring at the Hollywood power couple, "Yes," he said lightly laughing, "I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me." Sonny walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. He stood up and kissed the brunette deeply on the lips. "Is that a yes?" he asked with a smirk.

"It is," She nodded her head into his chest, "I mean I'm at your house more than I am at my apartment." Chad laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. They paid for their dinner and left the resturaunt with Chad's arm around Sonny's waist, and he felt as if he was ontop of the world.


	3. Boy Talk

Nico and Chad were hanging out at the apartment that Nico shared with Grady. Chad was exhausted after his two hour interview about the movie he produced and directed that was about to premier. "How'd the interview go?" asked Nico as he turned the television on. Whatever channel the television on was showing the movie that starred Tawni and Grady that they did whenever So Random stopped.

"Just exhausting," Chad answered as he turned his attention to the TV, "Look at them before they were trying to kill each other." Nico groaned loudly and shook his head.

"Back in the good old days," Nico said with a small smile thinking more about his late night conversations about the couple with Portlyn, "Where'd it go?" His companion shrugged in response as he pulled out his blackberry from his pant pocket and roamed through his contact list.

"Who knows?" Chad responded as he sent a text message to James Conroy. Nico changed the channel to ESPN that was recapping the previous night's Laker's game. He relaxed in his seat. "So where's Portlyn?" Chad asked noticing that his friend wasn't texting her and she wasn't hanging out with the males.

"On a plane to New York," Nico responded flatly, "She's spending a few days there for a photoshoot." The blonde nodded as they continued to watch the game. Then Chad's phone began vibrating, he realized that James had responded.

The two boys continued to watch the game, but Chad continued to text Hollywood's former king of heartbreak. Suddenly the three-named male had another idea. Nico knew Tawni and Grady pretty well; therefore, he knew who would be better suited to Sonny's best friend. "Nico," Chad said, "I have a friend, and do you mind if he comes over?"

"It's cool," Nico replied.

When James came over, Nico didn't know whether to kick him in the face or let him stay while Chad was still at the apartment. All he knew was that James was Tawni's ex-boyfriend and Grady disliked him. "Hey, what's up?" James asked fist-pounding the two males.

"Not much," replied Chad, "So why aren't you working and the girls are?"

James answered, "The first scene doesn't have me in it at all, and the girls are. " He shrugged as he sat down on the velvet couch. Nico eyed the dark-haired male suspiciously as he continued to watch the game.

"How do you like working with Sonny and Tawni?" Chad asked wondering if Nico was paying attention whatsoever.

James replied, "I love working with Tawni. She's so talented and her beauty truly shines when she's on camera. It's such a shame she hides it around that guy, Gravy, I believe his name is." Chad sniggered as he reminisced about the days when he used to call Grady that.

"Man, that's not cool," Nico scowled as he began defending his best friend, "Grady is my bro. He's my best amigo. She made that decision."

James retorted, "It doesn't matter. She deserves so much more. She can't be her fabulous self in this relationship, and everyone knows it's killing her." Nico, although Grady was his best friend, knew that James was correct. When Tawni couldn't be herself and dress the way she wanted, it made her irritable and unmanageable. The blonde would never understand Grady, and he needed a girl that would be able to have something in common with him and maybe even understand him.

Chad asked, "Do you have anyone in mind for her?"

James laughed, "Sure do." He winked. After James's father died, he remembered that his father was a lot like him, a heartbreaker. James's dad once said that the girl that his son was meant for would be like a song stuck in his head, and no matter if he dated anyone else, there'd be one girl shaking her head in disgust. To James that girl was Tawni.

"The fact that you like Tawni scares me," Nico said shuddering, "but you're probably better for her than G." For Nico, he just wanted his best friend to find someone that would make him happy, and that was not Tawni. Then Nico's phone went off. He recieved a text from his roommate who was going to be home soon. "Bad boy better go before he gets beaten," NIco said.

" I better get going too. I'm going to pick up Sonny from work and help her start packing," Chad said as the two boys decided to leave.

"I may meet you later," James said as he got on his black motorcycle. He sped off as Chad got into his bright red convertible.

Chad got to the place where the movie was being filmed and smiled when Sonny came running over to greet him. "Hey Sonshine," he greeted picking her up and spinning her around.

"Chad," She said giggling, "What have you been doing all day?"

He answered, "Just hung out at Nico's after my interview." Sonny nodded approvingly as a black motorcycle came into view.

"Sounds fun," Sonny said as Tawni crept beside her.

"Hey Tawni," James said startling the girl he was adressing and everyone else who didn't see him coming.

Chad looked sheepishly at his girlfriend, "Do you want to go to your place and start packing?" Tawni giggled knowing that her best friend was moving in with her boyfriend. The young couple left leaving James and Tawni alone together.

"Want to get coffee?" James asked.

Tawni looked at her phone. She realized she had hear no word from her boyfriend. If he was going to busy, so was she. "Sure," she answered.

**Yay! I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews (and I'm glad people are reading this). Next chapter Sonny moves in!**

**Reviews are love! Thanks!**


	4. Sonny Moves In

"I can't believe it," said Sonny sitting on a box that held all of her shoes. She stood up as Chad began to pick up the box and to take it to Sonny's new ballroom sized closet, because she was officially moving in Chad's mansion.

"I know it is the last box," heeved Chad as he headed upstairs. Sonny followed her boyfriend.

"No," she countered, "I can't believe that my clothes, shoes, and stuff probably won't take up a whole wall of my closet." Her boyfriend chuckled as she rushed ahead and began eagerly hanging up clothes on the racks.

Chad replied, "I am sure you will change that." A purse hit him in the forehead. He picked it up and smoothly entered the closet. "Really mature, Monroe," he said with a mischevious smirk on his face.

He noticed that there was a black leather loveseat in the closet. "You know I'm totally mature," his girlfriend responded in a pseudo-offended tone.

"Good, because I am mature too," he replied childishly. He pulled her onto the loveseat and began to tickle her as she yelled at him to stop. He moved and said as his girlfriend tried to regain her breath, "You better finish. I mean you didn't have that much left, but I don't know where you want everything."

Sonny laughed, "You're such a pain." She shook her head as she tried to comprehend what just happened and what her boyfriend did that she didn't know about. She finished unpacking her clothes, shoes, and accessories that was all going into the closet.

Chad wrapped his arms around the dark-haired woman. "Fine, I'm a pain," he said teasingly.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

She found herself kissing the man that she was going to be living with. She deepened the kiss as her boyfriend's hand got tangled in her hair. "Am I distacting you?" he breathed.

"Yes," she answered. She exited her large closet and went to her bathroom. She organized all of her stuff and hung up her new white fluffy towels. She went into the adjoined room which happened to be her bedroom. The king-sized bed was already made, her books were alphabetized in her new bookshelf, her song pillow was resting on her dark red armchair.

"Chad, did you do all of this?" she gasped noticing her framed photographs were hung on the wall and her brown journal was on her bedside table.

He shrugged and answered, "I had a lot of time while you were talking on the phone with Tawni." He felt two slender arms around his neck.

"It's perfect," she said smiling.

"I know," Chad agreed, "I mean, although I'm a pain, I did do this for my perfect little Sonshine." He felt her head press against his chest and his arms instinctively around her waist. "We were meant for this forever," he thought aloud.

"That we are," Sonny agreed not ready to ever leave his arms and help with her friend's drama.

**Okay dokay, well, Sonny is moved in. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Reviews are love and are loved. Any suggestions will be taken.**


	5. Dance Floor Decision

"It was just coffee!" screamed Tawni with pleading eyes. "If you wanted to do something you should have let me know!" She walked away from him as Portlyn entered the Cooper/ Monroe den.

"That's not the point," Grady protested, "You have a boyfriend, you shouldn't be going on a date with another guy." He watched the blue eyes blazing as she furiously turned around with fury.

"For the last time," his girlfriend growled quietly, "It was not a date. It was just coffee and a quiet conversation." She rolled her eyes as she directed her attention to Portlyn and the rest of their friends who just entered the room. Chad and Sonny glanced at one another knowing they had to help their friends. Sonny sent a text message to her boyfriend:

**I think I'm going to take Tawni to a club, and talk to her about her relationship.**

Chad replied in his text message that he was thinking about doing that for Grady. Sonny said, "Come on,Tawni. We're going to have a girl talk." The females ran upstairs to Sonny's bedroom leaving the boys alone downstairs.

Once, they girls were out of hearing-range, Chad said, "Grady, you and Tawni are having extreme issues."

Nico added, "It's getting ridiculous."

"So," Chad continued, "What do you say about boy's night out? See if you find a girl that you connect with." Although Grady did not want to do anything that would hurt his girlfriend, he wanted to see if he could find someone who he wouldn't fight with everyday.

"Sure," Grady replied with a grin on his face. What Tawni didn't know wouldn't hurt him right.

Meanwhile, the girls were seated in Sonny's huge room. "This room is amazing," Portlyn gushed as she snuggled onto the armchair.

"Thank you," replied Sonny with a huge smile, "So Tawni, how was the coffee thing with James?"

Tawni twirled her blonde hair around her finger, she bit her lip and replied, "It was great, and he was just nice to talk to, but he did say something interesting." She shifted uncomfortably on her best friend's bed. The girls looked at her intrigued and wanting her to continue, "He said that me being with Grady was limiting me, and that I was meant for more. What do you think?"

" I don't know," replied Portlyn.

Sonny looked at her best friend, "Girls, we are putting on our best outfits, and we are going out tonight." Tawni clapped her hands happily as Portlyn cocked her head in vexation.

"Why?" Portlyn asked.

Sonny answered, " Tawni is going to find out if she'd be with a guy better for her."

When, they got to the club, the girls began dancing. Tawni never felt so alive, and then she saw James Conroy in the crowd. He smirked as he approached the blonde girl. "Hey Tawni," he said over the loud music.

"Heya," she said as her body still moved to the beat of the music. The two found themselves dancing together. He admired her toned legs and slim waist, and the connection between them was undeniable. Meanwhile, Portlyn and Sonny watched from a distance.

They saw the boys walk in, and Sonny's eyes bulged. "What are you doing?" they asked felt his heart break when he saw Tawni dancing with the dark and dangerously handsome James Conroy. Hadn't he done everything for her? He saw a blonde girl wearing a white tanktop and purple short skirt. Tawni would hate if she was talking to her, so he approached her and said, "hey."

She smiled and her hazel eyes met his, "Oh my goodness, You're Grady Mitchell. I love your work." He blushed, although he was famous, he didn't get that compliment often.

"What's your name?" he asked enchanted by her charming personality and her beauty. She looked like she could be related to Tawni.

She answered, "I'm Amber." She got distracted by the song that was playing, and Grady asked her to dance. He locked eyes with Tawni, who was still dancing with James. She was frowning, and they realized that it was the end of their relationship.

Their friends watched and Chad commented, "It's almost over."

"Thank the lord!" Nico said as he pulled Portlyn onto the dance floor.


	6. Goodnight to love

"I can't believe you were dancing with some random girl to tick me off," Tawni yelled wiping the tears from her eyes. They had just returned from the club, and the car ride to the Cooper/Monroe mansion had been pregnant with an awkward silence.

Grady snarled, "So you were all over Conroy." Chad watched the anger on Grady's face as he took his seat on the leather armchair. Unfortunately, Sonny and Nico, forced to watch the argument to make sure no blood was to be shed, were seated at the couch. They knew there had to be audience or the consequences could be fatal.

Tawni began pacing, folding her arms against her chest. "Grady," she asked her voice cracking, "How did we get this way?" She looked at him in a silent prayer that he knew the answer.

" I don't know," he answered sincerely. They had always been friends, and she always stood up for herself and put Grady in his place. They didn't have to compromise then, but when they started dating, and they couldn't compromise although it was necessary. Still, when the fighting actually started was a mystery. Grady continued, "But what I do know is that I can't take much more of this fighting."

"I can't go on like this," Tawni said as she checked her phone. She smiled when she saw that James had texted her to check up on her.

Grady smiled and mumbled, "James makes you happy. You should give him a chance." He gulped as he saw her reaction to what he just said. "It's okay, don't worry about me."

Tawni gave him a hug, "Did you get Amber's number?"

"Yes," he answered pulling away from the blonde girl, "Why?"

She laughed, "Go text her. You're a free man." She knew they would always be friends now that the anger and fighting was over. They both had the closure they needed. "Go ahead, she's a good girl."

Grady looked at her befuddled. "How do you know her?" he asked noticing that she was complimenting the girl and knew her name.

"She's my sister," she replied.

Chad looked at his smiling girlfriend. "Yay, we're all friends again!" she squealed. Nico and Sonny stood up to embrace the ex-couple in a group hug. While the former cast of So Random was bonding, Chad went by the pool to see Portlyn laying on a pool chair, staring at the stars.

"Tawni and Grady broke up," Chad sitting sitting on a chair besides Portlyn's. She didn't reply, but she looked at her best friend. "Whats up?" the young man asked her.

"I don't get it," she replied, "I'm beautiful, I am always so close, why?" Chad furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out what she was going on about.

"Is this about Nico?" he asked.

"Yes," she pouted, "What do I do?" Chad stroked his chin. If things hadn't happened already, the two needed a push in the proper direction. Nico respected her completely, so he didn't hit on him like he used to, but he adored her. Chad also knew that Portlyn could not stand being deprived of what she wanted.

"Ask him out," he said.

"What?" she asked looking at a random star in the black night sky.

"Look he's dumb," Chad Dylan Cooper explained, "but he doesn't know what you want, He won't say no, so be confident and got get him, girl." She smiled and nodded as she gave her bestfriend a friendly hug. "Just know if he hurts you, I will kill him," he said coming the conclusion that he would always be around for Portlyn.

"Thanks CDC," she said getting up, "You're the best friend ever." The two came back inside to witness Grady and Nico playing Guitar Hero.

"Where'd Sonny go?" asked Chad.

"She's gone to bed already," Nico responded spacily, "after clubbing and drama , she needed sleep."

"What about Tawni?" Portlyn asked wishing that she wasn't the only female around to deal with the testerone-driven boys.

"Went home, big day tommorow," Grady answered focusing on playing "Welcome to the Jungle" on expert mode.

"Okay," she responded, "Well, I think I'm going to head out. I have a fashion show tommorow." Nico stopped playing and gave her a warm hug. He walked her to the door, and he wanted to touch her once more but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Goodnight Portlyn," he said as she walked out the front door. When she left, Grady and Chad rolled their eyes. "What?" asked Nico.

"You're just an idiot," answered Chad.

**Hmmm what should happen next? I'm lost so give me some idea (and you will be given credit). Anyways, I hoped you liked the chapter. Please review =)**


	7. Tawni Hart is a Meddler

Grady and Chad were at a jewelry store, and both males had no idea what they were looking for. They walked through the store and released a groan of defeat. "I have no clue what I'm supposed to be looking for," Sonny's boyfriend admitted. It had been a month since she moved in, and Chad Dylan Cooper was ready to propose.

"Maybe you should get one of the girls to help pick out a ring," Grady suggested hoping that he'd be able to get out helping Chad ring-shop.

Chad agreed, and the two boys went to the food court. "I still can't believe you're going to propose," Grady awed playfully nudging his friend. The two did not realize they just passed Tawni and James who were shopping and getting smoothies.

"You're going to propose?" shrieked Tawni pulling her best friend's man to the side. James watched the girl jumping up and down squealing. "Did you get a ring?" she asked girlishly.

Chad answered, "Nope, I have no clue what to look for." He covered his mouth realizing that Tawni Hart was going to change that. Grady and James groaned as they realized they were going to have to go with them.

"What have you done?" asked Grady as if he was in pure agony.

James tucked and rolled yelling, "You'll never take me alive!" Unfortunately for him, Tawni got in his way. She smirked as she dragged her almost boyfriend and Chad into the best jewelry store in the Hollywood mall.

"When are you going to propose?" she asked.

Chad answered, "I don't know. I haven't planned this whole thing out yet." Tawni rolled her eyes in response as she scanned the store. She naturally found more things that would be better suited for her style, but she found a simple gold ring with two small diamonds around a larger diamond. "There you go," she said with a knowing smile.

"It's perfect," Chad agreed. It looked like a ring that his girlfriend would wear; therefore, he bought the ring without any hesistation.

"Thanks Tawni," Chad said as the group exited the store. She shrugged noticing that she actually helped, and it was getting her attention from the three males around her.

"So you texted my sister?" Tawni said smugly to Grady, "How's that going?"

He replied shrinking, "She's kind of nerdy, and really sweet, but she's really shy. How are you two related?" Amber was the perfect girl for him, and Tawni and Grady knew that.

"Do you like her?" She asked already in full knowledge of the answer.

"Yeah," Grady admitted blushing. It was awkward telling his ex-girlfriend that he was enamored with her sister.

She suggested, "Ask her out on a date." She turned her attention to James, who was studying her. He had taken it slow to prove he was deserving of her. "Speaking of which," she said adressing James, "We've been on a lot of dates, when are you going to ask me out already?"

James was taken aback. He couldn't tell if she was asking a question or ordering him to ask her out. He worked deligently to regain her trust so she would like him; therefore, he was overjoyed but shocked that it actually worked, He got down on one knee and grasped Tawni's babysoft hand, "Tawni Grace Hart," James said, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes I will," she answered allowing him to stand, "but I will hunt you down and destroy you if you break my heart." She glared at her boyfriend installing fear and absoloute loyalty into the young man.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered honestly. The idea of hurting her again made him sick. He noticed the superiority and victory in her eyes, and he completely accepted it.

"Good," she replied kissing him on the cheek. Tawni Hart was glad that she was a meddler, and she always got what she wanted.

**Thanks for all the reviews and readers out there! I hope you continue to read. Just a warning, next chapter is gonna be super long!**


	8. Couch Dreams About Us

"Well, I'm going on my date," Grady announced as he fixed his bright yellow tie that Saturday night. He gave a nervous smile as Nico and Portlyn, both sitting on the couch, looked at the well-dressed man. He got the two-thumbs up from his best friend and an approving nod from the model.

"Go get her, G," Nico said encouragingly.

"Good luck," said Portlyn as the young man closed the red door behind him. Nico realized that he and the gorgeous brunette sitting beside him were the only ones not going out that night.

He asked, "Do you want to go out tonight?" He met the woman's soft brown eyes that reflected pure contentment with their current situation.

"Nope," Portlyn answered. She had been out every night for the last two weeks. "Let's just chill." She didn't have to plead or pout. She would do whatever she wanted, and she wanted to stay on their worn-out couch and stay by Nico.

"Okay."

They decided to watch the Mackenzie Falls movie. Portlyn snuggled under a blanket that was formerly draped over the arm rest. Nico, watching the woman completely engrossed by her own performance, asked if she missed working as "The Falls" cast.

She answered in a monotonous voice, "Aspects of it." She remembered her former Co-star's advice about how she had to do the chasing so she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you miss So Random?"

"Nope," admitted Nico. He felt the warmth of Portlyn's against his. He was cozy and began drifting off to sleep. Portlyn gently shook him to fully awake him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She stroked his head and smirked. This was her chance to make her want for him known. She pressed her lips against his. "Portlyn," he said with a cheshire smile, "Girls have cooties, you just passed them onto me." He playfully kissed her back.

"Oh how will you survive?" she asked sarcastically.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Nico asked batting his eyes. He felt the smooth soft mocoa brown hair against his jawline. He looked at her eyes that gave an honest answer.

"Good," she said, "You like me too. That means you are my boyfriend, and I am your girlfriend." She heard the fullness of his laughter. A long arm was wrapped around the blanket covered girl.

"Yeah," he replied, "Although I'm going to miss Chad's freaking out that we weren't together." The couple smirked as the same idea struck the couple. They were not going to tell Chad Dylan Cooper about their relationship, so they would continue to torture Chad.

While Nico and Portlyn were cuddling on the couch, Grady was on a date with Tawni's sister. She was dressed in a white sundress with large yellow, orange, and pink flowers. She wore a thin white headband in her blonde hair. "Hey," he said nervously. She was completely beautiful, and all they wanted to do was go to the park, although they were dressed for a nice dinner.

Amber looked at the stars and admitted, "I still wish on stars. Unfortunately, I confuse stars and airplanes in the night sky so I added fireflies to the mix. That way whatever I wish for has more of a chance of coming true." It was the most unusual thing (that didn't come from Nico Harris) that he had ever heard, but it was said in such seriousness that Grady had no choice but to believe her.

"Do they come true?" he asked closing his eyes after he saw a star or airplane in the dark velvet sky.

"Yes," she answered as if it as completely obvious. She saw the smile on the male's face. He opened one eye.

"Good."

The two continued walking while talking about superheroes, varieties of cheese, and their odd habits. "What do you wish for?" Grady asking returning to a former subject.

Amber hesistantly answered, "To hear from Tawni, an understanding companion, and superpowers." She looked down at her white ballet flats. Obviously, the last wish hadn't come true which was a dissappointment to her.

Grady said, "You don't need superpowers." She gave a weak broken smile as a response. They stopped walking when they got to the middle of a bridge over a creek. They looked at the reflection of themselves in the water. They let out a sigh, one of frustration and the other of confusion.

"I never know what I see when I look at my reflection," Grady laughed as he continued to explain that he didn't own a mirror because he hated what he would see, so he could never pinpoint what he saw in myself.

Amber agreed, "I hate reflections." She remembered a time when her parents lived together, and her mother constantly pointed out the contrasts of the two girls. She leaned against the railing attempting to forget the childhood memories.

"You're fine the way you are," he said putting an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'm not..." she trailed off knowing she would only deepen wounds.

"Tawni?" he continued knowing how she felt. He expeirenced the same thing between him and his brother. "But you're different than her. I like that you are different." They shuddered imagining that if there were two girls like Tawni, the world would probably explode. The two stood smiling at their reflection.

Tawni Hart and her boyfriend and Sonny Monroe and her boyfriend were going on a double date. The four of them were enjoying a froyo. Mainly the females did all the talking while the males watched them attentively. A red head and a female with black hair giggling approached the table. Tawni watched them suspiciously while Sonny attempted to ignore them, The red head and the "creepy goth chick" as Tawni called her came over and began gushing over James Conroy.

Tawni scowled and James spoke up as he noticed his girlfriend's unhappiness, "Listen ladies, I will give you my autograph, but I am on a date." He smoothly put an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her head, "and she doesn't appreciate our date being interrupted, and neither do I." He quickly signed a napkin with a large black sharpie. The two girls backed away as he ignored them and began stroking Tawni's back.

"I can't believe you do that," she breathed.

He replied, "Baby, it's all about us." Chad and Sonny beamed at one another as they watched the happy couple. It seemed like the world's two most perfect relationships were at one table. Chad saw a younger, not as handsome, man approach the table. Honestly, he hoped that he was coming for Tawni, because he would destroy the man if he began hitting on Chad's woman.

"You're Sonny Monroe," the young man gasped, "I love you. I have fifty posters of you in my room." Sonny's eyes widened; Chad's narrowed as the stranger continued on about how much he loved Sonny.

Chad Dylan Cooper was fed up with the fanboy. "Look bud," he growled, "That is MY girlfriend. You will not steal her away, and I love her way more. So be a creepy obsessed fan, or I will personally beat you in the face." The man dissapeared from the visible area.

"Jealous, much?" asked Sonny trying not to burst into laughter.

He answered, "CDC just thinks that his wonderful love shouldn't be stalked by freaks." Sonny bit her lip in order to keep from laughing. Chad Dylan Cooper was completely jealous, and she thought it was adorable.


End file.
